Jardín de sombras
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Para Vincent, los niños son lo mejor del mundo.


_Five Nigths at Freddy's y Purple Guy pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. El nombre humano de Purple Guy, Vincent, es idea de la artista Rebornica. Esta historia es un humilde obsequio para mi hermano, a quién quiero con todo mi corazón aunque a veces desee arrancarle la cabeza (?). Nah, te adoro, bolita de cane. Ojalá te guste este fanfic y a ustedes también, lectores._

* * *

Vincent observa a los niños jugar bajo la nieve. Son pequeños y corretean entre ellos con una vitalidad que cualquier adulto envidiaría. Hace mucho frío y a pesar del clima, hay un par de nenes que no traen suéter alguno. Corren con mayor ímpetu que los demás con el afán de calentarse y Vincent siente pena por ellos. Le gustaría hacer algo para hacerlos sentir mejor…Para que no sufran.

Los niños son lo mejor del mundo, o al menos eso piensa Vincent. Le gustan sus risitas, sus caminadas torpes, su inocencia. Sobre todo eso último. La inocencia de que acepten la ayuda de un adulto preocupado a pesar de ser un completo extraño, a pesar de que seguramente sus padres les han advertido previamente de que no hablen con desconocidos. Porque los niños son la ingenuidad personificada, y es algo que Vincent gusta de aprovechar a más no poder.

De pronto, llega a su mente el fragmento de un poema que leyó años atrás. No recuerda ni el nombre del libro ni el autor, pero sí sus palabras: _"Cuando un niño juega solo, más solito que la una, aparece un compañero al que nadie ha visto nunca. Si se porta bien y juega contento consigo mismo, entonces sale del bosque el 'Amigo de los Niños' "_

Ah, cómo olvidar a los niños solitarios. Siempre hay uno cerca de los que juegan. Puede ver la duda en sus ojitos, no sabe si acercarse a formar parte de la diversión, así que opta por alejarse paso a pasito, se queda parado observando a los demás a una distancia prudente. Es ahí cuando Vincent llega, porque si hay algo que le duela en el alma es ver que los niños no se diviertan.

Se acerca de a poco a él, y puede observar la pena con la que mira a los que, metros adelante, ríen y gritan tan fuerte como sus pulmones se los permiten.

"_Nadie le ha escuchado hablar ni nadie ha podido verlo, no hay ningún retrato suyo ni vas a poder hacerlo. Pero es seguro que está, aquí o en cualquier país, siempre que hay un niño solo y está jugando feliz"_

Se coloca al lado del pequeño y pone interés en lo que él ve. A veces los niños lo voltean a ver sorprendidos de la repentina cercanía de un adulto, tal vez también extrañados de su color, pero nunca dicen nada. Tan sólo lo observan con suspicacia y después posan su vista de nuevo en aquellos que juegan. Es ahí cuando Vincent sonríe, mostrando los dientes que más parecen colmillos, si se les presta la debida atención. Y empieza a hablar… a hacer preguntas.

_¿Por qué no estás jugando con ellos?_, es casi siempre con la que inicia. Y el niño o niña, aunque al principio renuente, le responde. No se lleva bien con alguno, no lo dejan jugar, cosas así. Vincent escucha y asiente. El niño termina sintiéndose con la suficiente confianza, feliz de que alguien, en este caso un grande y fuerte adulto le preste atención. Y Vincent sigue sonriendo.

"_Se tumba entre los laureles, se revuelca por la hierba, y canta si toca el niño las copas y tintinean; cuando te sientes contento sin poder decir por qué: ¡El Amigo de los Niños es seguro que te ve!"_

La conversación continúa. Vincent termina enterándose de los juegos favoritos del menor, de las series que le gustan, de sus superhéroes (o princesas) preferidos. Del por qué sus padres no se encuentran ahí, y cuánto tiempo tardarán en llegar. Es entonces cuando Vincent hace la pregunta, aquella que emerge de su boca en cuanto es el momento propicio:

"_¿Quieres venir conmigo a un lugar realmente divertido?"_

El niño duda, ladea su cabecita con confusión. Sus padres le han prohibido alejarse del parque, le han dicho que juegue con sus amigos en lo que ellos llegan. No puede irse así nada más, a pesar de que no está jugando y que aquel hombre que apareció de repente se ha comportado con amabilidad y lo está tratando bien. Él no lo ha excluido, además sus mismos padres le han dicho que siempre debe hacer caso a un adulto, que eso hacen los niños buenos. ¿Es que acaso no es un niño bueno?

"_Le divierte ser pequeño y no le gusta ser grande, suele vivir en las cuervas que tú mismo excavaste; es él quien siempre que juegas con los soldados de plomo, quiere tener los franceses y pierde de todos modos"_

El chiquillo toma a Vincent de la mano y sonríe alegre, pensando en qué tipo de lugar irán. Si es un sitio divertido seguramente se tratará de aquella pizzería a la que sus padres lo llevaron en su pasado cumpleaños, ésa que era casi mágica y tenía animales robóticos que cantaban y bailaban para amenizar el ambiente, donde una simpática pollita le dio dulces a él y a sus amiguitos mientras un oso bonachón apretaba su nariz para hacer un sonido graciosísimo que les hizo desternillarse de risa. Siente tal curiosidad que se lo pregunta al otro directamente, y él se limita a soltar una risita que casi parece de burla, pero es imposible que lo sea ya que Vincent es un hombre agradable y que sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Niega con la cabeza y dice que no, que irán a un lugar muchísimo mejor.

Continúan su camino y salen del parque. La gente que los ve pasar quedan enternecidas ante la estampa maravillosa: Un padre pasando tiempo con su hijo (o hija), tomándolo de la mano mientras se dirigen a su destino. El niño ya no hace preguntas, se deja guiar por Vincent hacia aquel sitio asombroso que parece haber salido de su más hermoso sueño. Y la sonrisa de Vincent se hace más y más grande a cada momento, porque sueña con estar a solas con su pequeño amigo y mostrarle el lugar que le prometió: El Paraíso. O el Infierno, dependiendo de quién lo vea.

"_Es él quien todas las noches cuando te vas a la cama, hace que te duermas pronto sin dar vueltas en la almohada y quien, cuando tú los dejas, se encuentren donde se encuentren, se ocupa personalmente de cuidar de tus juguetes"_

Porque si Vincent ama algo más que a los niños es escuchar sus gritos de terror, ver cómo sus ojos van perdiendo el brillo, el sonido de sus frágiles huesos al romperse, de sus dientes de leche al ser arrancados uno por uno.

Vincent ama a los niños y hará lo que sea para que no crezcan, para que sigan siendo tan puros e inocentes como el momento en que deciden confiar en él y dejarse llevar a su jardín de sombras. Lo que sea.

* * *

_Mi primer fanfic de FNAF, espero les haya gustado. Asumo cualquier error técnico o de cronología, aunque en sí esta historia no está ubicada en un juego en particular. Dudo mucho escribir algo más de este fandom en el futuro, pero bueno, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Por cierto, el poema que aparece es "El compañero de juegos invisible", de Robert Louis Stevenson. Me gusta mucho y en cuanto empecé a averiguar más sobre Vincent, sentí que le quedaría bien. También tomé lo del "Jardín de sombras" de la canción "Come Little Children", aunque desconozco el nombre del autor. Espero dejen reviews si es que les agradó, me haría muy feliz leerlos y saber en qué puedo mejorar. Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana y recuerden, ¡nunca hablen con desconocidos!_


End file.
